This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The development and evaluation of a 7 Tesla prostate imaging platform will provide a potential tool for investigating new aspects of prostate cancer. It is predicted that the higher field strength will provide the spectroscopic resolution and increased sensitivity to evaluate metabolic markers not distinguishable at lower fields that can be used to elucidate the mechanisms of cancer treamtent and progression. This research protocol is an integral part of developing the methods and evaluating the advantages of 7T in the investigation of prostate cancer.